Brother! Oh my (baby) brother!
by amjmn24
Summary: Ketika Jyushimatsu pulang ke rumah menggendong anak kecil yang tertidur pulas, dan anak kecil itu adalah Karamatsu yang berumur 5 tahun.


**Brother! Oh my (baby) brother!**

Osomatsu-san Milik Akatsuka Fujio

Hanya meminjam karakter untuk Fanfiction ini

 _(Family Bonding and Fluff, Karamatsu disayang semuanya:3)_

* * *

Hari ini Jyushimatsu dan Karamatsu berada di lab Profesor Dekapan untuk meminta ramuan cepat penumbuh miliknya. Jyushimatsu ingin membuat bunga matahari yang diberikan Karamatsu menjadi besar. Mendengar ide dari adiknya itu, membuat Karamatsu menyetujui untuk menemani adik kesayangannya itu. Dan sudah satu jam mereka menunggu karena profesor Dekapan lupa menaruh ramuan penumbuh itu. Padahal ia sudah dibantu oleh Dayon.

"Eng.. Profesor, apa masih lama?" Tanya Karamatsu yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar dasu..., sepertinya aku taruh disini dasu..."

"Dayooooonnnn..."

"Profesor Dekapan, Aku bantu ya!"

Belum dijawab oleh Profesor Dekapan, Jyushimatsu berteriak "Yahooooo" dan langsung berlari menuju rak yang dipenuhi oleh botol-botol ramuan berwarna-warni. Dengan penuh semangat ia mencari ramuan tersebut dengan bergelantungan di rak tersebut.

"Hmph.. _My Little Jyushimats_ Begitu semangat mencari ramuan ajaib yang dapat membantu bunga yang kuberikan kepadanya tumbuh semakin besar dan kuat, ahhh... sungguh indahnya kekuatan dari kecantikan bunga yang kuberi. Aku sangat tersentuh~ Eh tunggu, kenapa ada botol yang terbang ke arah sini? Eh.. EHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Karena terlalu banyak berbicara, Karamatsu tidak menyadari adanya botol yang melayang dari rak bagian teratas kearahnya akibat Jyushimatsu tidak sengaja terjatuh dari rak dan menyenggol sedikit rak tersebut. Jyushimatsu yang kalah cepat memperingatkan kakaknya hanya dapat melihat botol tersebut melayang dan mengenai kepala kakak keduanya itu. Setelah itu muncul asap berwarna biru muda yang mengepul ruangan lab Profesor Dekapan. Jyushimatsu langsung berlari kearah kakaknya dan melihat keadaannya.

"Uhuk, Uhuk.. Karamatsu-Niisan, kau baik-baik sa—Eh? Kemana Karamatsu-Niisan?" Yang ditemui Jyushimatsu adalah Seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang menatapnya kebingungan. Ia kemudian memperhatikan baju hoodie berwarna biru dengan adanya lambang keluarganya dan itu menandakan bahwa anak kecil itu adalah Kakaknya yang menyusut. "Oopsiee.." dan hanya itu yang ia katakan setelah berpikir dengan mata mode serius.

Karamatsu yang menjadi anak kecil melihat adiknya yang lebih tinggi darinya membuat dirinya kebingungan. Seingatnya, adiknya ini tubuhnya sama seperti dia. ditambah lagi perutnya yang kosong, adanya luka lebam akibat terkena lemparan botol, pikirannya yang kacau karena masa lalu dan masa kini yang tercampur aduk, dan ia berada diruangan yang aneh membuatnya tidak bisa membendung tangisnya lagi. Sehingga ia menangis sekencangnya karena lapar dan kebingungan. Dengan sigap Jyushimatsu menggendong kakaknya yang menjadi anak kecil kepundaknya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"..!"

Karamatsu yang kaget karena digendong kembali menangis keras. Mendengar kakak kecilnya(?) semakin rewel, membuat ia berlari menuju Profesor Dekapan untuk meminta Ramuan yang dapat mengembalikan kakak kecilnya itu.

-o00o-

Di rumah, para Matsuno sedang bermalas-malasan di ruang keluarga sambil sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Osomatsu dengan keripik kentang dan komiknya, Ichimatsu dengan kucingnya, Todomatsu dengan Handphonenya, dan Choromatsu yang berkutat dengan majalah lowongan kerja yang dibaliknya adalah majalah edisi Nyan-Chan terbatas miliknya. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Choromatsu yang merasa adanya 2 anggota keluarga mereka yang belum pulang dari sore hari, dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Hei, Kalian lihat Karamatsu dan Jyushimatsu?" Tanya Choromatsu yang memecah keheningan di ruang Keluarga.

"Tidak Chorofappsky~"

"Tidak lihat Chorofappsky-Niisan.."

"Tidak.."

"Hei! Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan memalukan seperti itu! Dasar" Choromatsu berteriak setelah mendengar jawaban dari saudaranya itu. Padahal maksudnya itu baik menanyakan Kakak kedua dan adik keduanya dimana, tapi malah dapat jawaban yang menjengkelkan.

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya, ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. Itu menandakan bahwa Jyushimatsu dan Karamatsu sudah pulang. Dengan inisiatifnya, ia pergi menemui kedua saudaranya yang lain itu.

"Hei, kalian berdua habis kemana sa—ja, JYUSHIMATSU! KAU CULIK ANAK SIAPAAAAAAA?!"

"SHHHHH! Choromatsu-Niisan jangan berteriak! Nanti Karamatsu-Niisan menangis lagi!"

Mendengar adanya keramaian yang menggelegar membuat semua orang yang diruang keluarga berlari ke sumber suara.

"Hei! Kenapa ribut-ribu—t.. KENAPA ADA ANAK KECIL DISINIIIIIII?!" Teriak Osomatsu.

"Nii-san ada a—pa? ANAK KECIL SIAPA ITUU?!" Teriak Todomatsu

"He... SHEEEEEEEEHHHH?" Teriak Ichimatsu.

"JANGAN BERTERIAKKKKKK!" Teriak Jyushimatsu.

Karena mendengar teriakan yang keras, hal itu membuat Karamatsu yang ada dipelukan Jyushimatsu tersentak kaget dan terbangun. Karena masih lapar dan ia kaget, membuatnya menjerit sambil menangis dan hal itu cukup membuat semua orang disana terdiam kaget.

-o00o-

"Jadi, anak kecil ini adalah... Karamatsu yang menjadi anak kecil? Benar Jyushimatsu?" Tanya Osomatsu sambil mengendong Karamatsu dipelukannya yang mulai tertidur.

"Yap!" Jawab Jyushimatsu antusias.

Setelah kerusuhan selesai, para Matsuno menuju kamar mereka sambil mendiskusikan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan Karamatsu kecil.

"Ini buruk, buruk, buruk, buruk dan buruk! Bagaimana kita bisa merawat anak kecil? Sedangkan kita masih jomblo dan gak becus ngurus hidup? Kenapa bisa begini?" Choromatsu Berteriak sambil mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Rileks Choro-Chan, kita pasti bisa merawat Karamatsu, apa lagi dia saudara kita. Merawat anak kecil tidak sama seperti merawat buaya ini kan.. Lagi pula ini hanya 1 bulan sampai obat penawarnya selesai dibuat oleh Profesor Dekapan. Iya kan Jyushimatsu?" Osomatsu tidak terlalu memperhatikan Choromatsu yang stress karena sibuk memandangi Karamatsu yang tertidur dengan pulas di pangkuannya sambil gemas memegang pipi Karamatsu yang bulat dan merah.

"Iyap!" Jyushimatsu mengiyakan pertanyaan Osomatsu.

"Aku sebetulnya tidak terlalu masalah jika kita merawat Karamatsu-Niisan. Asal kalian semua tidak menggangu kehidupan sosialku." Jawab Todomatsu yang asyik memotret wajah imut Karamatsu yang tertidur pulas. Sejujurnya Todomatsu tidak masalah jika Karamatsu kecil datang ke kehidupan sosialnya. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Karamatsu yang menjadi anak kecil, dia tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan dan Followersnya akan semakin bertambah karena ada dua orang yang imut berfoto bersama. Bahan bagus untuk _feed_ sosial medianya

Ichimatsu yang berada di pojok ruangan hanya bisa menatap Karamatsu yang tertidur pulas dipangkuan Osomatsu dengan tajam. Ia merasa iri dengan kakaknya itu, Sejujurnya ia ingin menggendong Karamatsu karena gemas. Tetapi ia ingat bahwa dirinya itu adalah sampah, dan jika ia menyentuh mahluk selemah Karamatsu kecil pasti ia akan melukainya. Dari tubuh Ichimatsu keluar aura gelap yang pekat. Hampir semua yang berada diruangan itu bisa merasakan aura kegelapan yang menyeruak keluar dari Ichimatsu.

"Ichimatsu-Chan... Kau mau memeluk Karachu ya~~ aku tahu kau mau~~ ayo kemari~" Osomatsu meledek Ichimatsu. Osomatsu tahu kalau adiknya yang satu itu ingin sekali memeluk Karamatsu.

"Tch.. tidak perlu" Jawab Ichimatsu sekenanya. Mukanya sedikit ia palingkan karena ia tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa ia iri dengan kakak pertamanya itu. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Osomatsu semakin ingin mengusili si "Darkmatsu". Tanpa mereka sadari, Jyushimatsu bersuara dengan pelan.

"Nii-San.." Suara Jyushimatsu yang berbeda tentu saja membuat semuanya menoleh kearahnya. Karena sangat aneh mendengar saudara mereka yang satu ini bersuara pelan.

"Kenapa Jyushimatsu Nii-San?" Tanya Todomatsu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan Karamatsu Nii-San?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut membuat mereka kembali mencari cara apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Karena tidak tahu untuk apa, akhirnya Osomatsu bersuara.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat terlebih dahulu, Kaa-San dan Tou-San sedang pergi menemui kenalan mereka dan baru kembali besok siang. Mungkin jika kita memberitahukan masalah ini, mereka mau membantu kita.."

Mendengar ide dari Osomatsu membuat semuanya mengangguk setuju. Mungkin mereka harus istirahat sejenak untuk bisa berfikir lebih jernih untuk mengatasi masalah yang mereka hadapi saat ini.

Setelah itu, mereka semua mulai menyiapkan Futon dan mengganti baju mereka dengan piyama mereka (dan untungnya Jyushimatsu meminjam salah satu piyama untuk anak kecil yang ada di Lab Profesor Dekapan) dan mematikan lampu untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung~

* * *

Another Story yeayyyyy~~ Semoga Suka dengan Fanfic fluff ini ya~

 _see you in next Chapter and my another story!_


End file.
